Prior art devices and methods regarding the above are known from DE 10 2010 020 814 A1 and DE 40 35 374 A1. In the known devices, the finishing tool is held on a U-shaped tool holder, which can be driven in an oscillating manner about an axis of oscillation. The drawback in the known devices is that a thread length measured along the rotational axis of the workpiece, along which an internal face can be machined in a finishing manner, is limited and predetermined by the length of the U-shaped tool holder. It is furthermore disadvantageous that, depending on an insertion depth of the finishing tool measured along the rotational axis of the workpiece, the maximum possible angles of oscillation of the workpiece holder are limited.
Proceeding from this, the present invention is based on the object of providing a device and a method of the type mentioned at the outset, with which the above-mentioned drawbacks are avoided.